


Location

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, thruce - Fandom
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Bruce Banner and Thor Odison became flatmates after the war with Thanos happened; while it was just the two of them, Bruce tries to come to terms with the feelings he has with Thor.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Boyfriend, Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Location

Bruce tried to climb up into Hulk’s bed “Man, Big guy. Couldn’t have gotten something a little smaller?”

“Hulk Big” Hulk’s tone pushed through Bruce’s banner; Bruce had finally managed to climb into the giant bed, he felt awkward. This was the hulk’s bed not Bruce’s bed. He struggled climbing back down jumping down to his feet as he dangled from the bed’s edge.

Time seemed like it had flown by; Having Thor save him from Ragnarok to fighting Thanos and winning against that giant grape.

Bruce shuffled out of his room; After Thanos had finally lost his battle, the Avengers disbanded letting everyone go their separate ways except for two who stayed close. Bruce heard the TV as he walked down the hall; after all the events the two had gone through there was no way they’d be able to part especially since they kept each other balanced.

“Thor?” Bruce called out as he heard the god of thunder laugh.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Thor shifted his gaze from the glowing TV screen to his friend.

Bruce shook his head as he sat down next to Thor;Thor wrapped his arm around the shoulder’s of his friend “What are you watching?”

Thor looked back at the screen “America’s funniest videos”

Bruce leaned his head against Thor’s shoulder; feeling the warmth radiant from the body of the god. This is what Bruce loved; he didn’t need a big fancy bed, he just needed the closeness of the guy he loved. Bruce’s eyes tried to close but each time they did, they would jump wide open with each laughter Thor had.

Bruce smiled; He loved Thor’s laugh. He loved noticing all the little details about the Norse god; noticing all the details that no one ever paid attention to.

\- - - 

Bruce woke with his head against Thor’s chest;Thor’s arms around Bruce’s,Thor was quiet as he watched the TV screen. The sun shone threw the cracks of the curtain; Bruce couldn’t remember how they ended up in a laying down position on the small lounge, but he didn’t care.

Thor moved his gaze down to Bruce “Do you know that you make weird sounds when you sleep?”

Bruce carefully balanced himself up to his feet “It’s called snoring,Thor.”

“Banner snores” Thor proudly admitted liking the way Bruce sounded in his sleep. Thor hadn’t noticed those sounds before; It may have helped that Thor usually picked up his smaller friend up when Bruce had fallen asleep and tucked Bruce into Hulk’s bed while Thor went off and explored the earth realm that he was still getting used to.

“Do you want something to eat?” Bruce asked as he stepped towards the kitchen.

“What food to we have?” Thor stretched as he rose to his feet.

Bruce looked through the fridge and cupboard noting that they needed to go grocery shopping; after hiding out in the house that SHIELD had given Bruce; The side effects of any battle in the country was that no one wanted the Avengers around, no one wanted to see the heroes or their everyday alter egos even Tony Stark went underground, no one had heard from anyone.

Thor leaned against the wall folding his arms across his muscular chest “No food?”

Bruce opened the milk bottle and sniffed it before pulling back at the foul smell.

“There’s a café down the road that I saw a while back.” Thor mentioned as Bruce tipped the foul milk down the sink before chucking the empty plastic bottle in the bin.

“Are you sure Thor? Don’t you think people may want to……” Bruce trailed off as he lifted his right hand up to his left arm feeling insecure about what the people may think off seeing Thor and Bruce out in the public eye after not having any signs from them in months.

Thor shrugged “Banner, we need food.” Thor was starting to come to terms with some of earth’s customs; having being trapped on the planet with his best friend.

“I’ll go change than we can go.” Bruce awkwardly said before leaving the kitchen.

“Change? Hulk’s not coming out, is he?” Thor called out; he hadn’t heard the expression of a human changing before.

“No” Bruce called out before closing his bedroom door; The Hulk had been good by staying safe inside the puny man’s body with the exception of his voice coming out when Bruce was feeling angry.

= = =

The two males walked side by side down the road as they headed towards the café; Bruce felt uncomfortable being away from the house, noticing how loud the streets were, noticing people crowded everywhere. He kept his head lowered while Thor kept his head held high as they walked past crowds staring.

They stepped inside the café and stood in line; Thor turned his attention to Bruce “It’s okay, Banner” He reassured his friend.

“Next” called out the staff member at the register as Bruce and Thor shuffled closer.

“Can I please just grab a cup of coffee” Bruce asked before looking up at Thor.

“Uh? The breakfast special”

The staff member nodded; Bruce paid for the items before the two males went to find a seat in the back of the café waiting for their meals.

Bruce pulled his phone out of his pocket; Thor’s gaze shifted to Bruce’s phone screen “Anyone?” Thor asked before Bruce shook his head.

Bruce sighed; He felt Thor’s arm around his shoulder and smiled a little. Bruce missed his other friends; he missed when everyone was on the same room. Thor quickly removed his arm away from Bruce’s body as waitress placed the food down on the table.

When the waitress left the table, Bruce looked up at Thor;watching the muscular blonde male eat, He missed Thor having long hair; how Bruce dreamt running his fingers through those blonde locks but after the chaos Thor thought he suited having short hair better and had taught himself how to cut his hair to the length that crazy old man had cut it prior to his battle on the field on Ragnarok.

“Thor,can I ask you a question?”

“You just did” Thor said with a mouthful of food.

Bruce loved the little innocence’s of Thor’s mind “Actually, my question was, what do you think of me?” Bruce took a sip from his coffee mug.

Thor swallowed his food “You’re a great boyfriend” Proudly smiling.

Bruce raised his eyebrow. Boyfriend? Did Thor just say boyfriend? They weren’t officially in a relationship, but they did act like they were teenagers trying to hide their feelings from each other “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah” Thor smiled “My friend who happens to be a boy.”

Before Bruce could reply an immature asshole piped up “I thought we got rid of all you freaks.”

Bruce wanted to sink back into his chair. “Sir, we are no freaks. I’m Thor Odison, Son of Oden and This is Bruce Banner, the incredible Hulk” Thor tried his hardest to keep the situation calm in his own little way.

“Thor,maybe we should go.” Bruce rose to his feet not wanting to cause any trouble.

“Yeah,listen to your freak of a boyfriend. We don’t want your kind in this place.” Spat the immature asshole.

Thor rose to his feet; if only he had his hammer, he would have thrown it at the immature asshole. “Thor” Bruce’s quiet voice kept Thor from wanting to punch the immature asshole.

Bruce shoved his hands in his pant pocket as they headed through the café doors; Thor had his fists clenched but followed Bruce out of the building.

“I could have taken him” Thor whispered when they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Bruce sighed a little “I know, Buddy.” He looked up at his friend “We should probably go and do some grocery shopping.”

= = =

After their horrible experience at grocery shopping; shopping with Thor felt like Bruce was shopping with a young child who wouldn’t listen when being told put that down or we don’t need it and Bruce’s favourite trust me, that’s not what you think it is. They dealt with the stares from those in the store and tried to ignore the whispers they passed by.

They were finally home; Thor was helping Bruce unpack the groceries.

“Is this really what you humans do every day?” Thor said as he placed the milk in the fridge.

Bruce nodded “Believe or not, we really do this every day.”

Thor sighed before beginning to reminisce about his days on Asgard; His missed his planet, he missed his people. Earth wasn’t fit for a god, but he had nowhere else to go; he had no people to protect, he had lost contact with his brother; he didn’t even see a snake around to check if it was Loki.

Bruce could see the look upon his friend’s face; He attempted to wrap his arms around Thor’s body,Thor wrapped his arms around Bruce. Bruce pressed his head against Thor’s warm chest.

At least they had each other; They missed those they had grown close to over the years of their lives but at least they had each other.

Thor leaned down slightly to kiss Bruce’s lips. Bruce didn’t seem to flatter backwards as he returned the kiss.


End file.
